Nothing to fear
by Makemegray
Summary: What scares the two most deadly women in Paris? read to find out.
1. Default Chapter

Nothing to fear

Disclaimer: Unfortunately Noir does not belong to me I forgot who it does belong to but it isn't me.

Fear couldn't even begin to describe the feeling Kirika felt now.

It was too simple a word to describe the feeling of her stomach dropping, her blood running cold, her eyes widening and her mind going blank of everything save for the thing she had been forced to confront. The thing that had terrified her since childhood.

A white hand reached for her and she screamed, burying her face into Mireille's shoulder.

The blond assassin turned to her companion in bewilderment then turn to face the Japanese girl's silent tormenter.

"It's just a mime, Kirika."

"Make it go away, make it go away!" Mireille stood shell-shocked as Kirika started sobbing.

The mime tilted its head questioningly to Mireille who just shrugged and handed it a 2 euro coin as a parting gift.

"How can a person be afraid of mimes?" Mireille asked as Kirika released the vice-like grip she'd had on the taller woman's arm.

"I don't like them."

"Well I figured that part out but I still don't understand why. How can a person who does what we do be afraid of a guy in white face make-up who doesn't even say anything?"

Kirika scowled

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm serious. It's a very unusual thing to be afraid of. Spiders, clowns, heights, blood. I can understand all of those but mimes?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!"  
"Is it all mimes or just the ones who do the trapped in the box thing?"

"Mireille!" said blond smirked and Kirika lost her temper and started pouting.

By way of apology, since Kirika was probably the last person in the world you wanted to piss off, Mireille took her to a highly overpriced café and instructed her to order anything she wanted.

Mireille's generosity, however, was in vain when Kirika just ordered a cup of tea and then proceeded to stare out the window as was her wont to do.

Kirika was so lost in her favorite pastime that Mireille had to call her several times before she responded.

"I'm sorry. What was the question?"

"I asked you why you're afraid of mimes." Kirika frowned.

"I thought we had dropped this."

"It's still bugging me."

"I still don't want to talk about it."

"Come on Kirika, there must be some reason."

"There is a reason. I don't want to talk about it though."

"How are you supposed to get over you fear if you don't talk about it?"

"Maybe I don't want to get over it" Mireille sat back in her chair and folded her arms, contemplating her partner and wondering what in hell she found so frightening about mimes. MIMES for heavens sake!

"…would killing that mime back there help?" Kirika glared at her the way she glared at people she was about to kill. "Ok, ok, I'll stop it" Mireille added in an attempt to save her life.

A half hour later they had finished their orders and were leaving the café when a man carrying a set of bagpipes, dressed in a kilt walked in.

As Kirika stepped aside to let the man pass she heard a rather sickening thump coming from behind her.

Turning to the source of the noise, she saw Mireille in a heap on the floor.


	2. two

Nothing to fear: Chapter 2

Chloe had had enough of the soldats and had retreated to her room. Having nothing to do, there being no electricity in the manor, she resorted to her favorite pastime of folding paper cranes.

She soon ran out of scrap paper and moved onto the stationary that had been a birthday present from Althena.

She used that entire box and had she soon discovered that she had nine -hundred and ninety-nine paper cranes in various places around her room.

Exited and eager to reach one thousand, Chloe began tearing around the manor and the surrounding grounds for just one more piece of paper.

A piece that was big enough and pretty enough to be her thousandth crane.

She found what she was looking for at the very edge of the vineyards, right off the highway that passed the manor.

A relatively smooth and defiantly pretty sheet of paper.

While this paper was a bit sharp at the edges, it was very shiny and silvery. It also folded exceptionally well.

Running back to her room with her treasure, she set to work on her last crane.

You see, our dear Chloe had recently read a story in which a girl made a thousand paper cranes and was granted a wish.

Chloe's wish, of course, would have involved a certain crimson- eyed girl in Paris.

However, being the generous person that she was, Chloe decided that her Althena-sama deserved the wish more than she did.

Therefore, knowing that by this time in the day, Althena would always go to check on the vineyards, Chloe was able to place the thousand cranes in Althena's room undetected. The special silver crane going straight to Althena's pillow.

Several hours later, Chloe had fallen asleep after her exhausting day of collecting paper, when she was awoken by a scream.

A scream that had come from her Althena-sama's room!

Rushing to the seen, Chloe found her mentor and essentially mother, huddled in a corner of her room shaking badly.

A group of the senior Soldats flooded into the room, all worried about their dear leader.

One of them asked Chloe what had happened and received nothing but s shrug in response.

"Katrina, Look here!" One of the others called to the Soldat that had been questioning Chloe.

"What is it?"

"On the pillow!"

SHOCK!

She was pointing to Chloe's special crane!

Katrina and the other Soldats sighed heavily.

"Chloe did you put all these cranes here?" Katrina asked.

Chloe nodded.

"I thought Althena-sama should have the wish." Katrina picked up the silver crane.

"Do you know what his stuff is?"

Chloe shook her head.

"It's aluminum foil and Althena-sama is scared to death of it. We don't know why, she's never told any of us but all we know is that one sight of this stuff reduces her to that." Katrina said, pointing to their sobbing leader.

"But all I wanted was to give Althena-sama her wish." Chloe said dropping her head.

"I know, dear, but unfortunately Althena-sama, is a very strange person and she's scared of normal everyday things and not of things that would scare the rest of the world. Things like falling into a pool of magma probably would not faze her in the slightest bit. So next time you find something like this lying around the grounds you'll give it to me or one of the other Soldats right?" Chloe nodded. "That's a good girl, now run off to bed, You're supposed to leave for Paris early tomorrow remember?" Chloe nodded again and did as she was told.

Katrina sighed and shook her head as she and the other's took to the task of calming their leader down.

"Hey, Katrina, isn't there a pool of magma in the basement of the manor?" Katrina glared at the woman who had asked the question. The same one who had found the aluminum crane.

"Don't be stupid, Elise. Why would there be a pool of magma in the basement of a manor in the south of France. Honestly, you have to cut down on the science fiction novels."

Author's notes: Even I had to admit that this chapter was quite insane. I don't know where the aluminum foil idea came from it just popped into my head from the L-sama knows where


End file.
